In order to transport sensitive business documents or medical specimens, there is often a need to conceal the identity of the sender from the general public, such as in crowded public spaces or mass transportation facilities, in order to preserve confidentiality and privacy. Presently, such requirements result in the need for duplicate carton containers: one with a business logo and one with blank fascia.
Furthermore, with today's rapid shipping requirements, there is also a need for quickly assembled cartons from flat cardboard or other substrates.
Such foldable containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,148,219 of Cornell for a folding box, 1,509,383 of Walter for a box, 2,218,360 of Rokol for a foldable market basket, 4,339,069 of Poteet for a knockdown file box, 4,403,729 of Wytko for a file folder box, 5,000,377 of McClure for a corner reinforced carton, 5,007,580 of Morrison for a foldable container, 5,236,122 of Ballard for a lockable container, 5,476,218 of Reisman for a card file box, 5,494,214 of Fleury for a foldable postal mail tray, 5,588,585 also of McClure for a corner-reinforced carton and 5,871,142 of Josephson for a foldable, clasp-closable brief case documents container with indicia, such as company logos or promotional material on an exterior surface thereof.
Furthermore, reversible products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,768 of Moreau for a reversible greeting card. U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,698 of Blanks discloses an article of apparel, such as a shirt which is reversible to alternatively reveal different images. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,277 of Sherman discloses a reversible hat with an interchangeable sweatband.
However, the prior art fails to disclose a reversible foldable container carton which can be reversed to alternatively reveal or conceal a business logo on an exterior surface thereof.